


Just Another Normal Day

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Madam Secretary, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Politics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of many other spn characters, Past minor character death (Crowley), Professor Castiel, politician Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Fusion with the TV Show "Madam Secretary" - Dean comes home after his first day as Secretary of State to complain about it to his husband. Cuddling ensues.





	Just Another Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Square #10 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "Political AU"  
> Title from the season 1 episode of Madam Secretary

The first thing Dean did as he entered their bedroom, was to face-plant right into their very comfy new mattress. They got it because, if Dean had to move his family to DC to do a big job he wasn’t sure he wanted to do but had to ‘cause apparently the fate of the world was in his hands, he might at least get memory foam that remembered him to make his nights a bit more peaceful than the state of international relations.

“Your first day didn’t go as well as you wished, I have to assume?” Cas had his cute reading glasses on and his tablet propped on his raised knees showing what looked like an article of one of the numerous scientific journals he read religiously (and for an ethics and religions scholar wasn’t that appropriate?).

“I’d rather not talk about it if it’s alright with you,” Dean said very dramatically, his voice muffled even to his own ears by a mouthful of eiderdown.

Cas didn’t take the bait and just hummed thoughtfully. If Dean didn’t know him better, he could have believed Cas had dived back into his reading, but Dean could see from the corner of his eye that the light had dimmed on the tablet, indicating that Cas hadn’t turned a page for a while.

“Let’s talk about the kids instead. Our children are something I can still kid myself into believing I can control.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go so fast if I were you,” Cas answered, not reassuringly at all. “Everything did go well for Claire and Ben at their new school, but Emma decided that if she were to start as a freshman at Georgetown the same day her dad was sworn in as Secretary of State, then she might as well try a new hair color.“

“Oh my God, please tell me she just wanted to try being a brunette.” Dean pleaded as he shifted to his side, adopting a position a bit more dignified on the bed. Cas generally did not care one bit if Dean was dignified or not (and really, most times, he liked it better the other way around, especially in bed), but it was definitely easier to hold a conversation when one’s face was not imprinting itself on a bedcover at the same time.

“Guess again,” Cas said way too casually for Dean’s taste. “She thought pink would be a grander statement, it appears.”

“Please tell me someone already dunked her head in blond dye, and everything is back to normal,” Dean said, very smartly choosing wishful thinking over alarm or desperation. This technique had always helped him with the kids, and he had no doubt it would also be a plus for his new job.

“No, but it turned out the dye she used was very low quality and after two shampoos, most of it has already faded away. I would call the rose tint she’s left with quite lovely, actually.” Cas had this sweet faraway look he only had when talking about their children. Sam said Cas had a similar look when talking about Dean, but Dean usually chose to ignore Sam when he behaved like a middle-aged hallmark channel aficionado. “I do not think she really intended to do something very drastic,” Cas went on, thinking Dean’s silence meant he needed even more reassurance and not that he had married a love-struck fool, “she just wished to try something new for a little while.”

“Thank god for small mercies, I guess,” Dean sighed. “Though I think the tabloids were already too overworked with the idea of a male Secretary of State married to a man and fathering illegitimate and adopted children to have cared too much about some out-of-the-box hair color.”

“If we’re lucky, all the paparazzi in town will be burned out before long,” Cas said, a small smile lifting the corner of his lips as he took off his glasses and settled them on his nightstand with care.

“I wish!” Dean threw out his hands grandiloquently and taking advantage of the gesture to get his arm around Cas’s waist, gathering a bit of his husband’s warmth for himself. “The way things are going right now, it’s my press coordinator who’s gonna burn out though. Victor wants me to address every stupid thing the paps make up.”

“I thought we weren’t talking about your workday,” Cas deadpanned, as he put aside his tablet and slid down on the bed so that he was lying on his side to face Dean. Dean took the opportunity to strengthen his hold on Cas’s waist. He wanted to bury his nose in the crook of Cas’s neck, but as it wasn’t the most practical way to hold a conversation, he magnanimously restrained himself.

“Maybe we can,” he allowed, feeling as rebellious as any serious civil servant could ever be. “But only a little bit. Nothing classified.”

“Very well,” Cas said very solemnly. “How was your day, honey?”

“I feel like you’re making fun of me now, but I’m gonna tell you everything anyway, ‘cause you’re the most charming even when you’re making fun of me.” Cas smiled at that, his eyes crinkling in the exact charming way Dean had just been referring to, so Dean went on, “the day actually started by Rufus literally ambushing me before I could even reach my office, wanting to talk about the politics of my presence in the cabinet and how every little thing I’m ever gonna do from now on and forever is going to reflect on Bobby’s administration and on Bobby himself, and that Bobby’s not just my surrogate dad anymore but the President of the US and my boss and that if I thought I could just fly by with a charming smile…”

“So what you’re saying is that Rufus was being Rufus,” Cas interrupted with a raised brow. “Please don’t end up so stressed out by this job that you end up with the same blood sugar levels as him.”

“I don’t know,” Dean pretended to ponder. He knew his love for pie and burgers would definitely never rival the torrents of sugar Rufus poured in his coffee at all hours of day. “Is global diplomacy in the days of twitter and Cambridge Analytica more or less draining than being the Leader of the Free World’s chief of staff?”

“Jury’s still out on that one, I fear,” Cas said, acknowledging Dean’s joke with a smile, but his tone reflecting nevertheless the reality behind his worry. The times they were living in were not peaceful, and even putting aside the myriad of places around the world where existing tensions could turn into international crises at any time, the fate of Dean’s predecessor was enough for anyone to have troubles sleeping.

“Maybe I should start taking vitamins or something,” Dean went on, trying to lighten the mood once more. “Although I’m not sure when I’ll ever have time again for a trip to the pharmacist’s ‘cause once I was at last free of Rufus’s lecture, and still before I’d reached my office, mind you, it was Jo— _Jo!_ —who accosted me. And she already had a completely full planning for me, even though today was her first day too! How was that even possible?”

“Leftovers from Crowley’s timetable, I suppose. He must have had things planned other than perishing in a plane crash,” Cas answered, his tone still sober. Lighten the mood mission was definitely a big fail. Dean could sense how Cas wanted to ask whether he had any news of the investigation of that crash, but because Cas also knew that this would be entering classified territories, he settled on asking, “How is the staff taking the loss?”

“Not that badly, actually.” Dean surprised himself at the truth of that statement. The first item on his agenda, as far as he was concerned, was to find out the cause of his predecessor’s death, but the whole of his staff seemed more concerned about the day-to-day activity implied by the arrival of a new secretary. Between Kevin wanting to familiarize himself with Dean’s “voice” for the purpose of better speech-writing and Charlie’s rundown on all the policies being drafted in the department, Dean only had very little time to gather info on Crowley’s suspicious crash. “It seems that most people didn’t like him that much. Everyone seem to agree he was an efficient if a bit ruthless diplomat, but not so good on a personal level. Though his chief of staff—well, I guess I gotta say my chief of staff now—Jody, she seemed more broken up about it than the rest of them.” It was only recounting the events of the day to Cas now that had made Dean realize that. Jody had stuck to the bare minimum all day, explaining briefly the basics of what Dean needed to know to run the department. She was definitely a professional, and very much respected by the whole staff, but there had been something subdued about her demeanor that Dean was ashamed he had only just put a name on: grief. “Still the most fearsome woman I’ve ever met though.”

“I find this very hard to believe.” Cas’s skepticism was definitely warranted, given some of the other badass women Dean had been in the vicinity of in all his life. The quietness of Jody Mills’s authority, though…had given Dean the jitters. And more than just the first-day jitters, okay? ‘Cause Dean Winchester definitely never had first-day jitters, and certainly not on his first day as Secretary of State.

“The most fearsome woman who’s ever worked for me then,” Dean corrected, admitting somewhere deep inside that there might have been, _maybe_ some jitters that had been had.

“Hasn’t Jo been working for you for close to six years now?” Cas had his charming smile on again, and he absolutely knew what he was doing. Dean had hoped being and important cabinet member would have meant he would be made fun of a little less, but this obviously was not in the cards for him.

“I wouldn’t say she works for me. More like...she manages my life because I’m too much of a mess to do it myself.” Dean was trying for his own charming smile, but he could see in Cas’s eyes that he didn’t buy the insouciant shtick.

“You’re not a mess, Dean,” Cas said the most seriously, his fingers caressing Dean’s side the most comfortingly. “You’re the Secretary of State of the United States of America.”

“Nobody ever said I couldn’t be both at the same time. And frankly, a lot of people do seem to believe I’ve got nothing to do there,” Dean finally let his fears come out, but kept his voice from trembling. “A high-school dropout and military grunt who somehow managed to get into a fancy college and become a CIA analyst and a University professor apparently screams to the press—and to most of DC—‘diversity hire’. And that was before they realized I wasn’t even straight. For everyone in this town, I’m nothing more than a rookie who takes it up the ass.”

“I don’t like it when you speak that way about yourself.” Cas’s hand was cupping Dean’s face now, and Dean really wanted to burrow all of his being into it. “You obtained you GED in the most trying of circumstances and went on to fight for your country in a mindless war, saving a dozen fellow soldiers, then got accepted in one of the most illustrious university of this country on merit alone. You would have been named Station Chief in Baghdad if you had not chosen to quit for the most noble of reasons, after which you got offered tenure as a political science professor in record time. You are not a ‘rookie’. You’re a hero, and the finest choice Bobby could have made for Secretary of State. And as for ‘taking it up the ass...’” Cas marked a pause, and suddenly the hand holding Dean’s cheek so gently was groping Dean’s butt with intent. “I would simply advise to let bigots be bigots.”

Cas’s mouth was soon on Dean’s after that, and this was it, the reason Dean had accepted the position Bobby had offered, with the responsibilities and the danger, and all of the limelight Dean had spent a huge part of his life trying to avoid. When Cas was kissing him, there was no scary chief of staff, inhuman schedules and plane crashed predecessor. When Cas was kissing him there was just Cas and there was just Dean. And there was nothing Dean couldn’t do.

“That’s good advice, babe, but I’ve got an even better idea,” Dean panted, coming up for air between kisses. “Why not piss them off by making it as literal as we can?”

“This is indeed a very good idea,” Cas managed to answer, his mouth moving to Dean’s neck and his hands to Dean’s pants. “See, I told you you had all the makings of a political genius.”

There was a brief instant just before they completely got taken over by _want, want, want_ when Dean caught Cas’s smiling gaze, and decided that this first day had not been so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/179528777875/fic-just-another-normal-day)


End file.
